


Independence Celebration

by spikesgirl58



Series: Becoming Human [9]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel is tired of humans looking at him like some sort of monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Celebration

July – Independence.

 

Steel walked into the quarters that he shared with his partner and dropped into a chair.  It was to the chair’s credit that it didn’t collapse.  “Just once, would it kill them to say thank you as opposed to what are you?”  He let his head fall to rest against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling.

“Steel, humans are impulsive creatures given to their emotions.”  Sapphire followed him, carrying their child.  Astra was struggling in her arms, anxious to be set down.  “Fear is much more powerful an emotion.  You picked up a car.  That’s beyond the scope of most humans, so they react with fear.”  Sapphire smiled as she set Astra on her feet and held her little hands to keep her from falling.  As with many babies her age, Astra was trying to walk, but still lacked the strength.

“The child would have died.”

“I know and they are appreciative, but their first impulse…”  Sapphire aimed the baby towards her father.

“… Is to get out their pitchforks and torches to chase me from the village.”  His head came up as his knee was suddenly embraced.  “And his own child thinks he’s nothing more than a jungle gym, suitable for climbing.”  Still, he lifted her, giggling, up onto his lap.   Astra giggled and squirmed, anxious to be on her way.

Sapphire smiled, used to Steel’s self-depreciation phases.   “You are just weary.  You should rest.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“I didn’t say sleep.  I said rest.  You needn’t carry the entire load, Steel.  There are other operatives who can go out.”

“Tell that to Them.”

“I will.”  She turned, but stopped as Steel’s voice found her thoughts.

_No, you will not._

_I would for you._

_And for that, I thank you._   Steel set Astra down and Sapphire took her place.  Their minds entwined a second before their lips.  Sapphire’s thoughts washed cool blue and calming over Steel’s anxiety and anger.

_You are insecure._

_I am not._

_Yes, Steel, you are.    It is not in your makeup. You want people to like you, to embrace you the way they do me._

_No, there is only one other entity I want to like me._

Sapphire’s lips curled into a smile as images of her: laughing, crying, serious, and giddy with relief, exploded across her consciousness like so many fireworks.  _Just like last night._

Steel’s head pulled back and looked at her, his brow furrowed.  “Why were there fireworks last night?”

“America is celebrating its independence Day.”

“From England?”

“Yes.”

“They were shooting off Chinese fireworks and playing the _1812 Overture_.”

“That’s correct, Steel.  I didn’t think you paid much mind to music.”

“I was there for Napoleon’s invasion.  You have to admire the Russians.  They are single-minded in their actions.  It just seems odd to me that a country is celebrating its independence by using items from other cultures.”

“Rather a bit like you, they are a country created by many.”  Sapphire watched as Astra found a toy and jabbered happily to it, her words more noise than anything else.  “And just think Steel, how could a monster create something so beautiful as Astra?” Sapphire ran her fingers through his blond hair.  “Perhaps fireworks of our own might be called for later tonight.”

That brought a smile to Steel’s lips, then he sat up suddenly.  “Sapphire, look!”

“What?”  Sapphire followed his point.  Astra was standing up in the middle of the room.  She took an unsteady step, looked at her parents, and laughed.  She managed another step before she abruptly sat down and clapped her hands.

“Astra!  You are walking!” Sapphire proclaimed proudly.  “You’re a big girl.”

“Yes,” she answered back.  “Asta, wok.  Asta big girl.  Me go...”  She got back up and managed another step towards her bedroom and its toys.

“I think someone has just declared her own independence,” Steel murmured, nuzzling Sapphire’s hair.  “How long do you think we have before she wants her own place?”

“I can’t wait until she wants to date.”  Sapphire shook free of Steel’s embrace and walked over to the child and tickled her.  Astra giggled, dropped to her hand and knees and crawled away. 

“That makes one of us.”  Steel watched his baby daughter, his beautiful little girl and smiled.  Sapphire was right.  How could a monster make anything so perfect?  He wasn’t a monster, just… misunderstood and for now that suited him just fine.  After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

 

 

 


End file.
